Magic-Emotion Link
Go Back Overview: Summary: Magical energy and power is linked to the emotion of the user, and not just the mana that their organs create. Whenever a creature experiences emotion, their soul will create and release a amount of magical energy from itself and this energy will spread into the rest of the body. The more emotion that is felt, the more energy is created and released. Depending on the emotion and the creature's reaction, the magical energy can cause feelings of satisfaction, giddiness, or illness, etc. If your especially aware of what you just read, then you will see that emotions can create energy which can then cause more emotion. This loop is not sustainable (normally) though and fizzles out quickly, although the stronger the initial emotion, the longer the loop will last before stopping. Aura: Emotions also effect a creature's aura. Different emotions can cause different colored streaks or veins to appear in a person aura. If the emotion is strong enough it can change the color of the aura itself and/or intensify the aura. Emotion-Magic Affinity Link: For each and every emotion or group of similar emotions, there is a single type of magic that it has an affinity for. This means that when a person experiences a certain emotion, depending on that emotions affinity for magic, the person will gain a temporary boost in the amount of power they can output through that type of magic. This effect is boosted even further for those who have broken their emotional limits. Serenity: Serene Emotions have an affinity towards matter & space manipulation magic. * Empathy * Ecstasy * Relaxation * Patience * Hope * Inspiration Passion: Passionate Have an affinity towards energy manipulation magic. * Rage * Love / Lust * Repulsion * Envy * Malevolence / Hostility * Eagerness / Enthusiasm Misery: Miserable Emotions has an affinity towards spiritual & time manipulation magic. * Pain * Anxiety / Fear * Desperation * Shame * Grief * Horrified / Appalled Self Assurance: Self Assured Emotions have an affinity towards mental & physical augmentation magic. * Courage * Resolve / Determination * Confidence * Pride * Narcissism * Satisfaction Breaking Limit: Note: Even if a person experiences a very strong emotion, or if they reach a 'breaking point' where they can no longer bottle up their emotions, it is unlikely they will break their emotional limits, as both ways of doing so are the most extreme possible ways of releasing emotion. The Power Surge & How it Starts: It is possible for a person to break their own emotional limits. The emotional limit of a person is the amount of emotions required to make a self sufficient energy loop through the power of emotions. This is when a person is so emotional that the energy it creates within the person's soul will then continue to create more emotions of the same intensity as the first one. This means that the emotions will loop forever and the soul will continually create and release magical energy into it's body. Essentially an emotion powered self sufficient reactor. Those who experience this event of breaking their emotional limits will forcibly become a God Woekin and link with the god of emotion of which they were experiencing. There are a two ways that a person can break their emotional limits. The first way for a person to break their emotional limit is for them to first try and succeed at bottling their emotions up. What happens when a person bottles up their emotions instead of releasing them is that the magically energy that would otherwise be created is stuck inside of the soul waiting to be released. One of two things will result of bottling up emotions. There is the calm option, where the emotions are contained, and little bits of the magical energy are released constantly as a tiny stream. The second is the violent one. This is when all the emotions stack up on each other and the person is unable to bottle them up anymore. This will cause a tidal wave of emotions and magical energy to erupt spontaneously and if this event is strong enough it will trigger the breaking of the emotional limits. The second way for a person to break their emotional limit is for them to to experience a single emotional response so strong that it would be impossible for their soul to release it calmly enough to not trigger the emotional limit breaking. This usually happens in a sudden event of intense psychological trauma. Physical Effects: Becoming an emotional God Woekiin and breaking one's emotional limits can take a toll of one's body. Both of these events will wear out the stamina of the person temporarily, but can cause other longer lasting effects. Physical effects of the emotional limit breaking usually include a feeling of inner strength, and lightness, or it will have the opposite effect. These effects only happen because most who get the power that comes from breaking one's emotional limits do not know how to control it. For those who can control their energy, they will not experience any negative side effects. For those who cannot control and therefore not contain the energy generated from their emotions, they will end up leaking this energy out through their body. This energy can take the form of any type of energy, but most commonly it takes the form of heat, light, or electricity. Aura: When a persons soul turns into a self sufficient magical energy creation reactor, it has a significant effect on that persons aura. The first thing that changes for that person is that their aura becomes magnitudes of levels stronger than it was before, and will basically become a beacon to anyone who has the ability to see auras. The second thing that changes is that their aura will likely be primarily a single color. The color that signifies which emotion triggered the breaking of their emotional limits. How It Ends: It is possible for a person to stop the self sufficient loop that happens. There is also a pretty good reason as to why some would want to give up the intense power it provides. The power comes at the cost of constantly feeling the emotion that caused it and never having it fade or go numb. This can be awesome for those who experienced a positive emotion, but for those who experienced a negative emotion, it can be hell. The one and only way to stop the loop without destroying the soul is for the person to readjust their perspective and how they feel about the event that caused it, and this should cause the emotions to start to calm and the cycle will stop. This takes a lot of will power and patience though, which not many have. Those who are particularly dense or stubborn are not likely to be able to do this.Category:Ethereal Category:Magic Category:Emotions